ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Firstbourne (Episode)
Not to be confused with the set or the dragon Firstbourne is the first episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on June 30, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in NINJAGO City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all. Plot As Kai and Zane listen on the makeshift radio, Jay (who has lost his grip on reality) plays on his homemade game which is really a piece of wood. Zane soon tells them he has gotten a transmission and they believe its from Ninjago. However, the people on the other side state they are preparing something and Zane translates some phrases to Kai that they are talking about an ambush. Hearing this, Kai realizes they are talking about them and tells the others to run away. As the trio run, figures are seen in the fog and quickly grab each of the Ninja in chains and drag them off. In Ninjago, Lloyd's group try to evade Killow, Mr. E, and their grunts before they discover they are boxed in. The five soon find the wreckage of the Bounty and are sad at its destroyed state. Lloyd finds the picture of him and his friends before finding a leaf for Traveler's Tea and alerts the others of this. The group investigate the ship more and see half of it has disappeared, realizing that their friends were not killed but teleported elsewhere. This gives them hope before their enemies show up and prepare to attack but Karlof punches Mr. E away as Griffin Turner and Shade appear. The three take down their foes as a garbage truck driven by Skylor picks them up and everyone retreats. Cole and Wu managed to find food, but when they return, the two discover their campsite gone and tire tracks left behind. Wu decides to follow them as that might lead them to their friends and Cole follows him. Meanwhile, their friends are brought in chains, blindfolded, into the lair of the Dragon Hunters, who take the off the blindfolds for them to meet the Iron Baron, who taunts them on their situation. Notes *This is the first season premiere to recount the previous episode since Season 2. *Garmadon is the announcer of the episode titles now, replacing Lloyd since episode 84. Interestingly, his voice when announcing the titles sounds like his evil form now as opposed to episode 84, when it sounded like his Master form. **He is also the first non-Ninja character to be in the introductory eye-graphics. *Ronin briefly reappears in this episode, thus making this his first appearance since "Scavengers," but he is caught and taken away to an unknown location by the Sons of Garmadon. *Ultra Violet has a new TV show called Ultra Hunt in which anyone resisting the Sons of Garmadon is arrested. So far, the Commissioner, Ronin, and some citizens have been caught and arrested. *Wu is now a child, like he was around the time his brother was bitten. He appears to have lost his memories of his old life, as he questions Cole calling him "master" and denies being a Ninja. **But previously as a toddler, he seemed quite aware of his older self's memories, despite having a younger mind. The reason is unknown. *Nya confirms Jay is her boyfriend. They have been together since the finale of Skybound, but this is the first time their relationship has been directly stated. *Karlof, Shade, Griffin Turner and Skylor reappear in this episode to help the resistance. *Cole brings up the question of where the Oni are. No answer has yet been given. *Lloyd and the others have realized that their friends are alive somewhere after finding Traveler's Tea leaf on the back of a picture of the Ninja team around the rubble of the Destiny's Bounty, and only half of the ship left, implying that it, Wu and the original Ninja are somewhere else. *Despite being the episode being called "Firstbourne" it did not feature the Firstbourne Dragon in any way. *Now, whenever the scene switches to Ninjago, it switches with a short blast of Destruction and whenever it switches to the First Realm, it switches with a short blast of Creation. *Jay has apparently lost his sanity but this most likely will be temporary. *The picture Lloyd and the other found is the picture of the Ninja in their original appearances in the early seasons of Ninjago. Gallery Cole&YoungWuS9.png GriffinTurnerS9.png MetalKarlofS9.png UVS9.png MrES9.png MoSConfrontation.png IronBaronS9.png Old ninja picture frame.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show